Vampires Will Never Hurt You
by drakesdarktwinsister
Summary: What started as a normal tour turns gothic when MCR mistakes the RCO's headquarters for their hotel and somehow get recruited. The question is 'Will they ever make it out alive'. No music artists were killed in the making of this fanfic. Harmed? Well....


**DDTS: Hey, guys, I'm back with another weird story. WinterShadow and I wrote this one together. It actually started out as an RP, and it's a Trinity Blood/My Chemical Romance collaboration/crossover dealie. I'm the MCR geek, and WinterShadow loves TB, so yeah. Enjoy the first chapter of "Vampires Will Never Hurt You"! By the by, I own nothing. Any and all flames will be used to burn my enemies, AKA the people who flame me. And don't flame WinterShadow either, she's not to blame for this.**

* * *

It was pitch-black out, hiding the faces of the five males on the sidewalk effectively.

"The hell, Toro?" One of them muttered, attacking the tallest man with his shoe, now hobbling down the walk in one sock and a black-and-white spattered slip-on Vans sneaker. 'Toro' immediately took offense, picking the attacker up to carry him.

"Raymond-san. Drop him." Another called, and Toro put the other down, hard.

"Gee!! Ray hurt me!" The attacker yelled, and 'Gee'- Gerard- rolled his eyes.

"Frank, leave our lead guitarist alone for one night, can you?" Frank sighed.

"Fine. Mikes, is this it?" 'Mikes' -Mikey- nodded.

"Let's get in, I don't want Ray beating me up again..."

With that, the five stepped in.

"Hello?" Mikey called to the seemingly empty room.

Frank had obviously gotten his second wind of being sugar high, as he jumped onto Bob Bryar's back. The drummer growled, and tried to shake him off. Ray grabbed him, and the two went down, rolling on the floor, wrestling. Mikey giggled, but Gerard joined in, yelling "MCR DOGPILE!"

"What is going on in here!"

"The hell?" Bob looked up from his -ahem- awkward position on top of Ray, attempting to tickle Frank. "Who's there?"

A tall, dark-clad male stood in the doorway. His pale features seemed to almost glow in the darkness as his long ebony hair framed his handsome face. Cold eyes glared at them. "What are you doing here? This building is off-limits." The man then paused. "Unless, you are the new recruits..."

Ray quirked an eyebrow, nearly losing it in his fuzzy hair. "Yeah, we're MCR. We've got like, three rooms reserved here..."

The male crossed his arms and observed all of them carefully. "I'm guessing that's a yes. Very well...Master Cain has been waiting for you. Right this way..." At that, their host turned and wandered deeper into the building.

Gerard grinned. "Come on, guys!" Frank nodded, calling that he wanted to get to his room so he could bounce on his bed.

"There will be no 'bouncing on the bed' in our headquarters, unless you want to become someone's lunch," the man remarked coldly. "And I suggest you teenagers resisit any unruly behavior if you want to live for very long. Your new 'colleagues' will not tolerate such behavior."

"Teenagers? Dude, do you _not_ listen to music?!" Mikey exclaimed.

The man stopped and turned to look at them. "'Music'? And compared to me, you _are_ teenagers. Unless you can prove my respect, you will be regarded as such. Mind you, I have been around for two-hundred years; it will be hard to impress me."

Bob's jaw fell. "Two... hundred?"

The male started walking again. "Why is that such a surprise? Our kind has been known to live for over three hundred years. Unless, you aren't Methuselahs..." He turned his head and gave them an errie look.

Gerard was obviously lost. "We're My Chemical Romance, of course we're Methuselahs!" He lied.

"My Chemical Romance? I swear, these group names get weirder evey decade..." their host murmured before stopping at a hall. "Ah, here we are. These will be your rooms, but I suggest you keep the place neat and keep yourselves in line."

"Neat and in line. Got it." Mikey affirmed, before turning to his brother and their friends. "What the fuck is a Methuselah?"

"Oh, excuse me. You must be from another country. Methuselah is the proper term for us vampires," he cleared up. "Now, unpack and settle down. I'm Issak, if you need anything. Other then that, like I said before, keep yourselves in line."

At that, the strange man left.

Mikey's brown eyes widened. "Vampires?" He stage-whispered, and Gerard gulped.

"Fuck."

Frank grinned that childlike smile they had all become so used to. "Let's get going, then!" He barreled into one of the rooms, flopped down on the bed. "Aw, you guys're party poopers..." Frankie decided, curled up quietly on the bed he had claimed as the others turned in for the night.

Gerard sighed. Why he had to get a room with Frank every time slightly annoyed him, but at least Mikey was right across the hall. It seemed to Gerard that, as of late, he had been feeling different towards the boy he grew up with. He shook his head, not knowing that as he lay back down, Mikey shot awake in his bed, hoping that maybe, just maybe, his nocturnal brother was still up.

Padding across the carpeted hall, Mikey opened the door, slipped through the darkness to Gerard's bed, sat down next to him. "Huh? Mikes? What're you-" Gerard was cut off by Mikey's lips against his own. When the younger pulled away, Gerard seemed confused. "Mikes, what the hell?"

Mikey just lay back on the bed next to MCR's lead singer, silent for a moment before, "Felt like I had to. Don't know why." Gerard bit the inside of his mouth, trying to fight the sudden control he felt over his own body. He lay next to the bassist, kissed Mikey silently. "That's... weird."

Gerard's hazel eyes, already half-lidded, slid down a bit further. "You know, that Demolition Lovers song?" Mikey nodded slightly. "Wrote it for you. And that gun I got right before?" Mikey nodded again. "In case I fuck up too bad. Not for safety."

Mikey sighed. "Gee..." He muttered, shaking his head. "You've always had the weirdest reasons. And now you're just... you're not drunk again, are you, because I swear to G-" He was cut off by Gerard's soft, almost sinister chuckle. "No. You just talk too much." Gerard muttered. "Now go back to bed, we've got a show in the morning." Mikey shot a last, confused look at his brother, then slid off the bed as the older slumped down, almost as a puppet when discarded by a child. "Good night, Gerard." he whispered, went back to his own room, ignoring the questioning look given him by Ray, and slid into a nightmare-filled sleep.

Frank Iero slept on, unaware of the play that had unfolded before his closed eyes. Sitting up slowly, he yawned, checked the clock. "Four fucking AM." He muttered. "Might as well go get Ray up. Good a time as any." Sliding from the room, Frank slipped quietly across the dusty carpet into the room of his bandmates and friends. "Ray? Rayroo, geddup." Frankie moved towards the sleeping male, sitting down on the edge of the bed and reaching up to play with Ray's afro.

However, before he could reach a single strand, something else reached up to grab him.

"Rayroo? I thought you were asleep..." Frank muttered, trying to wrench his hand away from the other guitarist's grip.

But Ray didn't let go; he just smiled down at him eerily with oddly emotionless eyes.

Frank tried his hardest to look away, but couldn't, entranced by the strange look in his friend's eyes. "Ray? Are you alright?"

He was pulled closer and Ray's smile widened. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be? I have you right where I want you…"

"Right where y-... Ray, I think you've finally lost it... I'm gonna go get Bob."

"You're not going anywhere…" was murmured in the darkness before Iero was yanked forward.

Frank fell onto Ray. "Ray, you're scaring me." At that moment, a crash of thunder exploded, and Frank jumped. Damn storm phobia.

Arms suddenly snaked around his body and he was held tight against the other boy, whose eyes glittered strangely in the black of the night.

Frank stiffened. What the hell was going on here? "Ray, can you talk to me? Explain this?"

The other guitarist only smiled innocently at Iero. "Explain what, dear Skittle?" he asked before looking briefly confused. "Whatever a 'skittle' is."

Frank looked confused. "What was that last part?"

The puzzlement vanished fast. "What 'last part'? Have you had your hearing checked lately, my dear?" Ray questioned softly and, to his friend's surprise, began running a hand through his short black hair almost flirtatiously.

Frank moved into the touch as an animal would, then moved back swiftly. "Ray, something's wrong with you , and I swear I'll figure it out!" He said quickly.

Fingers found his hair once more, firmer then before, before they began to stroke his scalp pleasantly. "Why on earth would you say something like that?" By now, it was evident that Ray was toying with him, for whatever reason. "Now, are you going to be a good boy or do I have to do this the hard way?"

"R-ray? Why are you talking like that?"

But that was all Iero had time to say, for, suddenly, he was yanked forward again, but this time, he found something wet and heavenly warm pressed to his lips.

Ray was kissing him. Straight-edge, Raymond Manuel Toro-Ortiz, was kissing him. And he wasn't too disgusted. Frank nearly smirked, one hand finding its way to Ray's shoulder.

The other boy smiled as well, however sinister it was, and deepened the kiss hungrily as he wrapped his arm fully around Iero's shoulders. Somewhere, someone seemed to be chuckling.

Ray fell to the mattress, bringing Frank with him. "Ray? Ray, what's wrong, oh fuck what should I do...?"

No matter how many times he called, Ray didn't seem to be waking up anytime soon. It was almost as if he had suddenly been struck unconscious by some mysterious force…

"Ray? Ray, get the hell up!" Frank called, tears forming. He was scared. The thunderstorm outside started it all, and now he could lose his best friend. "Ray, get up!"

Suddenly, dark eyes snapped open and seemed to roll eerily in its owner's head before it settled on Iero with a strange glint.

Ray grinned, almost evilly, Frank thought, and the smaller barely had time to blink before a mass of brown hair, tan skin, and just _Ray_ came flying at him. Letting out an animalistic sound, Frank placed his hands on Ray's bare chest. "Ray, get off me!"

Without warning, the other boy slumped once more, but with the position they were in, they would be no getting up for Iero for a long time.

"Fuck, Ray!" Frank cursed, which, in turn woke Mikey. All the bassist saw was two of his friends in an -ahem- awkward position. "Frank, if you guys are gonna go at it like Gerard to a Jeffree Star song, get another room. Please. For my sanity."

Frank glared at the other. "Fuck."

There was a sudden stir beneath Iero and Ray soon joined the awkward club, finding himself on top of the other guitarist. "What the-?"

Frank sighed. "You started making out with me, how should I know?"

Confused and embarrassed at the same time, Ray scrambled off of Frank, stammering, "What are you talking about? I don't remember ever waking up last night. Is there actually such a thing as sleep…uh…making out?"

"You seemed pretty fuckin' awake to me, Toro." Frank spat, and Mikey blinked. "Wow."

A shrill song suddenly broke the growing hostile mood of the room. All three band members turned to see a tall brunette in a neat black uniform stand up and stroll calmly out of the room, his hands in his pockets.

Frank, Ray, and Mikey blinked, then said in unison, "That... was so unexpected..."


End file.
